


and the universe is never wrong

by KadeAK (zacixn)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Implied 2nd POV, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK
Summary: The story of Subcon is a tale lost to time.Stories became legends, and legends became fantasy. Truths warped into fiction as rumours spread like icy fire. It’s a tale not meant to be told, as per the universe’s demands – and the universe is never wrong.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	and the universe is never wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while thinking about the Minecraft end poem - which is a surprisingly good read, if you like that kind of thing.

The story of Subcon is a tale lost to time.

Stories became legends, and legends became fantasy. Truths warped into fiction as rumours spread like icy fire. It’s a tale not meant to be told, as per the universe’s demands – and the universe is never wrong.  
(Don’t go into the forest, they all say. You won’t come out alive.)

She showed every warning sign of tyranny as she led, or so they say. Her words were as cold as the ice she could create. The universe knew her life would bring no love – and the universe is never wrong.  
(How did he not know? they ask. Nobody knows the answer to that.)

He was a kind one, a flower in full bloom. He didn’t deserve his demise. A guest to Subcon, hailing from afar, he fell for the queen who claimed him. Yet the universe decreed flowers won't live through the winter – and the universe is never wrong.  
(I wish we could meet him, the folks all proclaim. They’re too ignorant to know better.)

If there’s a reason why the truth goes ever untold – that reason goes untold, as well. The whims of the universe are as cruel as the seasons, but the universe is never wrong.   
What happened was a tragedy, but could not have been stopped – that’s what the universe claims. Bad things happen, and happen, and keep happening, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Memories fade, and are lost to time, but there is always someone to remember, and hurt, and suffer – because the universe is never wrong.

You are small, and the universe is large. (He doesn’t want to be small anymore.)  
You are weak, and the universe is strong. (He refuses to be weak again.)  
You cry, and the universe laughs. (He fights the tears, no matter what.)

There is no justice for you, spirit.  
You will never move on.  
Stop struggling against fate.

The universe is never wrong, after all.

(…And yet, despite the universe’s best efforts, you are still fighting – and you don’t intend to stop.)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @zacixn, if you ever want to see more of my snontent (snatcher content). Dark Shoutout to the A Fan in Time server for playing caramelldansen in the VC while I wrote this.


End file.
